inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Aoyama Shunsuke
Aoyama Shunsuke (青山俊介) từng là thành viên của Raimon's đội hai, và sau đó là thành viên của đội thứ nhất. Xuất hiện thumb|left|135px Aoyama có tóc ngắn màu đen, một trong những tăng vọt lên, và có đôi mắt đen. Ông được nhìn thấy mặc đồng phục học Raimon và nhóm Raimon thống nhất thứ hai. Khi so sánh với hầu hết teammembers, ông là ngắn. Tính cách Cậu ấy hay quân tâm đến bạn của cậu ấy, Ichino Nanasuke rất nhiều và được thấy ở bên cậu ấy phần lớn trong bộ phim. Cậu ấy cũng quan tâm rất nhiều về bóng đá cùng với các bạn. Cốt Truyện (GO) thumb|left|154px|Aoyama trong bộ đồng phục Raimon Aoyama lúc đầu là thành viên của Raimon Second Team, cùng với bạn thân của cậu Ichino Nanasuke. Nhưng sau khi họ bị Tsurugi đánh bại dễ dàng chỉ bằng một chiêu thức, rồi sau đó tới lượt đội bóng chính của Raimon (GO) bị Kuro no Kishidan, đội bóng của Tsurugi đánh bại thê thảm, tất cả các thành viên của Second Team, trong đó có Aoyama, đã quyết định từ bỏ đội bóng. Mặc dù đã rời khỏi đội, Icino và Aoyama vẫn còn quan tâm đến đội bóng. Sau khi nghe những lới nói của một số học sinh Raimon có ý định tham gia đội, nhưng rồi lại nói là "tham gia một đội bóng như thế chỉ làm cho kết quả học tập cuối năm trở nên tệ hơn", cậu và Ichino đã rất bực mình. Ichino nói "ho thậm chí không biết gì về Fifth Sector. Though after they quit, he is seen along with Ichino on the corridors and saw that some were about to join the Raimon team but decided not to because they stated that the soccer team was weak to which Ichino got angry because they didn't know anything about Fifth Sector to which Aoyama stated there's nothing they can do. thumb|200px|Aoyama và ichino trong tập 18 Although he said this, he still cares about Raimon as he went to watch the match Raimon had against Teikoku along with Nanasuke in episode 15. Like his best friend Ichino he also was surprised to know that Tsurugi plays for Raimon not as a SEED, but as a part of Raimon. In episode 18, both Ichino and he played soccer (in which they were having fun), they were spotted by Shindou and the three of them talked about the match Raimon had with Teikoku. After some thinking about their talk with Shindou, both Ichino and him, have decides to play for Raimon in episode 19. thumb|left|190px|Aoyama suy ngẫm về đội bóng. In episode 20, they watch the match of Raimon against Kaiou in the bench and cheering Raimon. In the end, Raimon won. In Episode 21, both Ichino and Aoyama stated it was nice to play soccer again during their match against Akizoura Challengers. Trivia *Cậu ấy có cùng seiyuu với Zaizen Touko và Kurama﻿ Norihito. *Ichino và Aoyama là những thành viên duy nhất của Raimon second team trở về Raimon đến thời điểm này trong Anime. Thể_loại:Tiền vệ Thể_loại:Raimon GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Anime Thể_loại:Aoyama Shunsuke Thể_loại:Nhân vật